


Only Us

by Talinor



Series: Keitor Week 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Galra Commander Keith (Voltron), Kinda, M/M, Secret Relationship, proposal, secret meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: Keitor Week- Day 4: Seeking SolaceHis gaze softened. "What would people think?" He put a wrist to his forehead for dramatic effect. "Think of the scandal- the Emperor's son consorting with one of his top Commanders! What would the people of the Empiresayto such a thing?""Frankly, my dear," Keith told him. "I wouldn't give a damn, as long as I had you." He rested his forehead against Lotor's and met his gaze halfway. "Yours is the only voice I truly listen to anyways."Lotor chuckled. "Good answer."





	Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> another early fill!  
> Honestly out of all my prompt fills, this one's the one I'm most 'eh' on, but I hope you guys like it nonetheless!  
> Enjoy!

Everything on the ship was still. The Commander's forces patrolled the halls astutely, keeping an eye on every detail they could. He had truly taught them well. Only someone who knew their patrol routes and each guard's average patrolling speed like the back of their own hand would have a chance of passing through the halls undetected.

 

Someone exactly like Keith. After all, he trained them. He knew that only he could outsmart them at this point. Even then, there were several close calls. He couldn't help but be proud of them every time they nearly caught him sneaking out after curfew. Heading to the Prince's quarters, no less. The _scandal_ of it all.

 

He wished doing so wasn't necessary, but for the time being this was the only way to be completely alone with the Prince. Without any prying eyes or overhearing ears around. Nights like these were the only times both of their walls could come down in complete confidence nothing bad would occur due to it. The only moments when they could be entirely honest both with each other and themselves.

 

The prince was... special to him. He had no idea what a regal and wonderful person such as him saw in some lowly Commander like Keith, but Keith certainly wasn't complaining about it. For him, Keith would absolutely and unquestionably do anything. No hesitation, no qualms, no matter what.

 

He slipped through the prince's bedroom door without a moment to spare. The door completely closed just as he knew a guard would be turning the corner. That was a close call, but he didn't have to worry as much now. He was finally exactly where he wanted to be.

 

Prince Lotor was waiting for him in his robes, standing by and staring at his large bedroom window. His long and flowing silky white hair cascaded down his back openly. The light from the scintillating stars cast him in a heavenly light, showing him openly how breathtakingly ethereal the prince could look. 

 

Lotor glanced over to him, the corners of his lips turning up slightly and softly. "You're getting sloppier, Keith," he strode over to Keith self-assuredly. "You were a few seconds later than usual."

 

Keith chuckled. "Apologies, my prince," he said. "I was-"

 

Lotor's smooth hand resting upon his cheek silenced him with slight confusion. It traced his battle-worn skin gingerly like he was a fragile thing and wound up combing through his dark violet hair. Experienced lilac fingers massaged his scalp, thumb tracing his fur-lined ears, with practiced ease. He knew just where to press to turn one of the Empire's best Commanders into purring putty in his hands.

 

Keith leaned into the touch easily, his own deep purple hands finding easy solace resting on lithe hips. A finger wrapped a strand of white hair around it absentmindedly. It felt like the rarest of silks, befitting the person attached to it looking at him with sparkling amusement.

 

"I was just teasing you," Lotor told him. "There's no need to explain yourself here, love. Nor is there any need to call me by my title. Here, now... we," he moved closer, resting his head on Keith's shoulders. "...Are equal." 

 

Keith moved his hands up by Lotor's shoulder blades, likely held down by too much responsibility for him to bear. He embraced the other Galra leader as naturally and as unconscious of it as breathing. They fit together like two puzzle pieces, meant to be together through it all. Through every heartbreak, through every difficulty, through every up and down so commonly thrown in their path.

 

"So in here," Lotor continued. "I am just Lotor," he turned his head to side-eye Keith. "No title, no royal status, or anything of the source. Here I am simply just a regular half-Galra man deeply in love with another. One who deserves more than I could ever offer, yet stays by my side anyways. A-"

 

Whatever monologue Lotor was about to delve into was unceremoniously interrupted by Keith securely sliding his body until they were in a dipping position. Lotor stared up at him with candid astonishment. Keith smirked. It was nice to know he could still surprise Lotor every now and again.

 

"That goes both ways," he said. "But I want you to know before you continue on-" he met Lotor's gaze earnestly. "I have been thinking of this for a while." He smiled. "In fact, I have been able to think of little else. If you would allow it, I would like us to stay this way. Openly. For as long as the Creators would allow." He raised a brow. "Would that sound appealing to a 'regular half-Galra man' such as yourself, Lotor?"

 

His gaze softened. "What would people think?" He put a wrist to his forehead for dramatic effect. "Think of the scandal- the Emperor's son consorting with one of his top Commanders! What would the people of the Empire _say_ to such a thing?"

 

"Frankly, my dear," Keith told him. "I wouldn't give a damn, as long as I had you." He rested his forehead against Lotor's and met his gaze halfway. "Yours is the only voice I truly listen to anyways."

 

Lotor chuckled. "Good answer."

 

The answer to Keith's question came through their lips familiarly meeting in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated!  
> my tumblr: squishy--squish


End file.
